1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shoe coverings, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved protective foot covering wherein the same is readily secured overlying an individual's foot and shoe to maintain debris within the covering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foot coverings of various types have been set forth in the prior art to accommodate shoes or foot insertions therein. Coverings of the prior art have utilized composite configurations of various fabrics and polymerics to effect a covering. For example, U.S. Pat. 4,023,281 to Terry sets forth an outer shoe covering formed of a tubular lower portion with a first elastomeric band and a second ankle portion with a second elastomeric band for securement and covering of an associated shoe.
U.S. Pat. 4,272,859 to Vanhove sets forth an overshoe formed of a non-woven fabric formed with elastomeric upper band for securement about a shoe wherein the covering is formed of two identical sheets of parallelogram configurations connected along one of their larGe sides by a gusset secured to the sole and along the small sides to join the opposite faces of the gusset for completing the covering structure for surrounding of the shoe.
U.S. Pat. 4,538,368 sets forth an overshoe with a flexible interior sock-like lining for receiving a foot therewithin.
U.S. Pat. 4,610,042 to Theodorsen sets forth a method and apparatus for forming an overshoe wherein spaced sheets are secured together to form a disposable overshoe covering.
U.S. Pat. 4,616,428 to Leger sets forth a slipper formed with a gathered and elastomeric upper end sewn to bottom portion for temporary covering of shoes and the like in medical and industrial applications.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved protective foot covering wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.